1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a papermachine fabric for dewatering and drying a fibrous web in a machine producing a fibrous web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known papermachine fabrics, in particular papermachine felts, are traditionally produced from a combination of carrier structures and fiber batts. This type of production of papermachine fabrics generally requires a considerable amount of time and, accordingly, gives rise to high production costs.
In previous years, there were again and again approaches to replacing the carrier structures in the form of woven base fabrics with alternative carrier structures that can be produced more quickly, such as knitted fabrics, laid scrims or the like. However, most of these approaches were unsuccessful. Moreover, these modified papermachine fabrics were distinguished by a reduced stiffness and a reduced creep resistance as compared with conventional fabrics of the same type.
What is needed in the art a papermachine fabric of the type mentioned above in such a way that it exhibits low stretch, associated with linear elastic deformation.